It Started With a Note
by writealot
Summary: Dumbledore gives Hermione a time turner and tells her ten twists will do. Without even knowing where she is going Hermione finds herself with the Maurauders where she finds friendship and a knew meaning to the word love. Rewrite called Misguided Mistake
1. A note

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series. 'sniff sniff'**

A Note

Hermione stared at the note in her hands. It had arrived with the rest of the owls only that morning.

_Miss Granger,_

_I would appreciate it if you would meet me in my office later this evening around eight o clock. This is a very important matter so I would like for you to show on time. As much as I enjoy Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter's company I do not wish for them to come although you may tell them about our meeting. Again I appreciate your understanding._

_Signed,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Hey Hermione. What do you got there?" Harry was reaching over Hermione's shoulder for the letter. Regretfully she let him take it from her.

"Second day of school and you're already getting letters from your muggle boyfriend?" Ronald Weasley teased but the look on Harry's face shushed him. He sat slowly across from her, never taking his eyes off Harry's face.

Silently Harry handed Ron the letter. Harry sat next to Hermione. He still didn't say anything. He was obviously confused.

"What does he think he's playing at not letting Harry and me come eh?" Ron was looking at Hermione as if she knew the answer.

"As if I would know Ronald." Hermione rolled her eyes. But the thing was she didn't understand it either. Normally it was Harry being summoned or all of them as a whole. Never had it just been Ron or herself. "Maybe he just wishes to discuss my grades."

Ron looked fine with that explanation but Harry was staring at her intently. "Is there something that you would like to tell us Hermione?" His beautiful green eyes were boring into her not unkindly. Raven black hair fell mysteriously into his eyes and surrounded a thin pale face. He was handsome, like his father. Hermione had prided herself in being friends with him.

_Just friends._ She repeatedly had to tell herself.

_Just friends._

"If I had anything to tell you I would." Hermione didn't like they way Harry was staring at her suspiciously.

"Good. Cause I'm starving." Ron looked expectantly around at all the different types of food. Buttered toast, French toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon covered the Gryffindor table. For someone like Ron it was a sight for sore eyes, but suddenly looking at al that food made Hermione sick.

"You know, I'm not that hungry." Harry was watching her as she stood up to go his worry showed clearly in his eyes.

_And why shouldn't he be worried? I have been acting rather odd. Who wouldn't be worried?_

Ron didn't even look up as she walked away.

_Oh yeah. Him._

**Sorry this chapter is so short and boring.**

**It gets better I promise!**

**Review Review Review!**


	2. A little too close to the truth

**I'm so happy! You are so nice! I've had this story on fanfic for not even a whole day and I already got two reviews. Okay that's not a world record but it's better than nothing. So here's my second chapter hope you like it and keep reviewing!**

A Little Too Close to the Truth

It was close to eight and Hermione was slowly making her way to Dumbledore's office.

The first day of lessons had been long and Hermione was tired.

First there had been double potions with Slytherin. Snape as usual was unjust toward Harry, big surprise. But what was weird was when he had told Draco he needed to start over five minutes before class was to end and made the potion disappear with a flick of his wand. Draco had stared stupidly at his cauldron where his almost perfect potion had been.

Ron had snickered openly and was given detention on Saturday. Harry had finished his potion. He had been doing well until Snape made Draco's potion disappear. By the end of class it was a bumblebee yellow even though it was supposed to be a dark purple.

"Well that was one of the absolute most enjoyable potions lessons I've ever been to." Ron stated bluntly as he pulled out a half eaten chocolate frog and began to stuff it in his mouth. The class had ended and they were heading to their next class, Transfiguration.

"Oh and the fact that you got detention the first week back made it even more enjoyable Ronald." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Ron took another bite of his frog. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Put that away Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed at the sight of Ron walking into her classroom with chocolate.

"Mmmm-tthhoorryy-bbaaffeessoor." Ron mumbled with his mouth full of chocolate. Hermione rolled her eyes. Was it the fifth time that day?

Professor McGonagall didn't smile but turned back toward her desk.

"Is it just me or is everyone acting rather odd." Hermione looked over at Harry who himself was acting weird.

"Ah. Nah. It's just the season my mum has been acting' the same way."

"The word is no Ron." Hermione stopped talking though and thought of something. "Harry?" Harry looked up. "All the people who have been acting strange…" She hesitated. "They're all in the Order aren't they?" For once Hermione hoped she wasn't right. "I mean first there was Dumbledore-"

Ron looked surprised and a little hurt. "I thought you said he just wanted to talk about your grades?"

Hermione glared at him. "I said he Might want to talk about my grades. So quit interrupting. Then Snape, McGonagall," Hermione didn't want to say the next bit. "and now you." Hermione looked at Harry to see his reaction.

Now as Hermione walked even slower to the headmaster's office she shuddered to think of the look on Harry's face, hurt, sadness. It made Hermione's heart break to say it but she new she was right.

Hermione remembered Harry's birthday well. Harry had woken every member of the Order up to tell them that now that he was of age he wanted to be in the Order. It had broken Mrs. Weasley's heart but he had been determined. But she had made sure that he went to his seventh year of Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. Even though Harry had made it very clear on the Hogwarts Express that he didn't want to be there.

Hermione had a feeling that he was glad to be back though since it didn't seem like Molly needed to try very hard to change his mind.

Hermione looked up at the gargoyle in front of her and realized she didn't know the password.

_Now what did Harry say it was themed around? _

_Animals? _

_No._

_Plants?_

_Stars?_

Hermione was close to giving up when she heard voices. Then-

Hermione gasped. Had someone mentioned her name?

"Now Remus you must calm down." Yes, that was defiantly Dumbledore but what was Remus doing here?

Hermione bit her lip she hated to spy but this was clearly about her and it wasn't like she could help it. After all, they did have a meeting so she would just have to sit here. She pressed her ear against the gargoyle's chest and practically fell over when she heard someone speak.

"It's rude to listen at doors."

Hermione looked up and almost fainted when she say that the gargoyle had a funny look on his face. "Don't you smirk at me!" Hermione was trying to stay calm but what she really wanted was to run down the hall screaming for her life.

_Keep it together. Good, now take deep even breathes. You've just had a long day._

_You're not going insane if that's what you think._

Hermione screamed and fell over. "That's exactly what I was thinking! Now, quit reading my mind and go away."

The gargoyle laughed. "Dumbledore just wanted you to know that he's in a meeting with someone else and will be here in a moment." The gargoyle was still smirking but Hermione figured that was the best it could do with a stone face. "And I can't go away so sorry." The gargoyle didn't look sorry.

Hermione turned away from the gargoyle.

_Ha. Now it can't read my mind since you need eye contact to mind read._

_Actually I don't. You see Dumbledore gave me strict orders to deliver that message no matter what so now I can talk and even read your mind. It's really fun you know._

Hermione spun around to look at the gargoyle who really did look like he was enjoying it. She glared at him but he just glared right back. He smirked again. Hermione couldn't help but think what an uncanny resemblance he bore to Malfoy.

"I don't like Draco Malfoy." The gargoyle wasn't smiling anymore. He looked pissed off.

Hermione couldn't help but be curious. "Why not?"

"He walked by here one time and said I looked like a fat, ugly, pig."

Hermione burst out laughing without realizing just how much noise she was making. Until she heard a deep voice behind her.

"So this is what the smartest witch of our generation does in her spare time? How sad."

**I didn't like how the sixth book ended so I'm just going to pretend it didn't happen in case you were wondering why Dumbledore is still alive.**

**Plz Review!**

**Next Chapter will probably be up tomorrow. :)**


	3. A quick decision

**Yeah! I'm so happy! I can't stop smiling like a freaking idiot. Lol. **

**Evil Cat Hater: nice name. I was just going to make Hermione listen to the conversation but then I got this brilliant idea that the gargoyle should talk. Lol.**

**Kaydeek: no it's not pod people but I will tell you that it has something to do with Remus's performance in the Order. MUHAHAHAHA. (That was my evil laugh just in case you couldn't guess)**

**Anonymous: sorry my chapters are short. Glad you liked my summary I thought it sucked. No there is nothing going on with Harry and Hermione she sort of likes him but she doesn't want it to mess with their friendship. (I should add that.) Ron just pisses Hermione off so defiantly nothing there, sorry about the confusion.**

**Rocks-my-socks: I'm on a roll!**

**Anonymous: lol. Thanx for the review!**

**Continue to review and I'll update.**

Chapter Three

Hermione slowly turned to face Snape who was smirking down at her clearly pleased with himself. "Really Miss Granger you shouldn't be talking to yourself you might go crazy." His face had a look of mock concern but he immediately went back to smirking.

"Well I wasn't talking to myself. I was having a rather enjoyable conversation with Professor Dumbledore's secretary." Hermione turned around to illustrate her point with the talking gargoyle. She dropped her jaw in disbelieve the gargoyle wasn't moving and was standing stock still.

_Ah shit._

_Such language._

_You come back to life this instant you stupid lump._

_Now there's no need to call each other names._

_Damn it all._

_I do like talking; maybe I'll convince Dumbledore to-_

_Oh don't worry I'll put in a bad word for you unless you help me out here._

_No, I don't think I will._

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Snape who looked like he was about to crack up, it wasn't a normal look for him and she had to admit it was his scariest face.

"This is convenient." Snape looked behind Hermione at Dumbledore's door. "I don't have to walk all over this damn school to take you to Dumbledore." He took a menacing step towards her but stopped when they heard a loud crash behind Dumbledore's seal.

Both Hermione and Snape were speechless as Dumbledore stepped out from behind the gargoyle which had leapt aside with one last knowing wink at Hermione.

Dumbledore looked the same as usual but his glasses were slightly askew and he had his wand out, his beard was tucked nicely underneath his black belt, his robes billowed gracefully around him as he took a few steps toward Hermione. "Thank god you're here." He brought out a strange watch from his sleeve and grinned. "And on time too. You'll need to know that 'time is of the essence' on this mission, now I don't have much time to explain." There was another loud crash from above and Dumbledore looked behind him nervously. As he turned back toward the stunned professor and now alert student he pulled from his sleeve a time turner. "Take this back to your common room and spin it ten times."

Hermione now was scared. "Ten! Are you sure professor?" Hermione had never gone back that far she remembered in her third year how Professor McGonagall had explained to her how to use the small necklace. "Only half a turn will be needed to go back and finish all your classes." McGonagall had been stern about the half turn. Now Dumbledore wanted her to do ten. What if she lost count or did too many or not enough? This was going to be hard. What if she totally screwed up and was stuck back in time? It began to make Hermione's head spin.

"At precisely nine o'clock." Dumbledore handed her the time turner. There was a bang this time that made an echo down the hall they were all standing in. Dumbledore winced. "There goes my upholstery chair," A crash and a bang made Hermione's head spin. "and matching desk." He looked at the ceiling trying to remember what he had been saying. "Ah. The moment you go back, report to my office. I believe my favorite candy at the time was a 'Charleston Chew'" and with that he gave her a wink and quickly ran up the stairs where Hermione heard yet another crash.

"Candy! Stupid." Hermione hit her head as she walked away from Snape who was still staring open mouthed at the gargoyle which had gone back to its original position. It waved as she walked away.

Hermione didn't notice since she was too deep in thought.

_Okay well you know that ten twists will bring you back a long time._

_Okay and how is long is a long time?_

_How the hell am I supposed to know? But I'm guessing about thirty years._

_Thirty years is like when your parents went to school._

_Or Remus!_

_So?_

_So? SO? Remus was the one in Dumbledore's office. Remember?_

Hermione stopped and stared out the window her mouth dropped in surprise and because she wondered how stupid she could be.

It was unusually bright outside for this time of night since hanging beautifully but to Hermione's dismay, was a bright full moon. "Remus."

Hermione spun around and began to run the way she had come when she remembered what Dumbledore had said. "At precisely nine o'clock." She looked up at the nearest clock and felt like crying. Ten minutes till nine.

_You must go help Dumbledore!_

_But he needs you to go back in time!_

_What if he gets bitten?_

_He didn't ask you for help. _

_What if he needs help and I'm not there to give it?_

_He gave you an assignment and you need to finish it!_

Hermione bit her.

_Well I don't even know what my assignment is!_

She took a few more steps than looked at the clock. "Five minutes." Hermione whispered then looked down at her feet and a voice slowly crept into her head.

"-'time is of the essence' in this mission."

"Damn it all!" Hermione turned toward Gryffindor common room and ran as fast as she could.

Two minutes to nine Hermione fell on the couch and sighed she pulled out the time turner and whispered. "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

**I'm so pissed. I really wanted to make this chapter longer but it didn't work out. I'm half asleep and I really want to get enough sleep so I can write a good chapter tomorrow!**

**So if you liked it review, if it sucked bring on the flames!**


	4. A biting of lips nails and tongues

**I just went on to FF and looked at my story. I'm such a loser I need to make my chapters way longer! I even made all these other irritating mistakes and I am so freakin sorry! So let me try again and I'll do better, I promise!**

**Please continue to review!**

**Okay so here is a long boring list of all the things I did wrong: just joking. :) **

**History lesson: a 'Charleston Chew' is a strawberry flavored filling that's surrounded by a really sweet milk chocolate. It was a candy popular in the 70's. Hence the name Charleston which was a popular dance move or something like that. I am totally in love with them, they so totally rock. (this is not an ad) :) **

A Biting of Lips, Nails and Tongues

**I know this is a weird chapter title but it makes sense later.**

Hermione slowly put the silver chain of the time turner around her neck. It felt cold against the back of her neck and sent a shiver ran down her spin.

The clock continued to tick. It was making her antsy.

She brought the time turner up to eye level and stared at its complex beauty. An hour glass sat in a ring which was a silvery color and reflected the candle light. Black sand slowly fell resembling time itself.

Hermione clicked her tongue and looked up at the clock again. She looked back down at the hourglass and began to turn it.

_One-Two-_

_If you screw this up-_

_Four-Five-_

_Don't lose count-_

_Seven-Eight-_

Hermione bit her lip. Was it really that simple?

_Ten._

Hermione dropped her hand and watched the time turner continue to spin on its own. It started out slow and deliberate but it began to spin faster and faster, as did the room. Her head began to throb and she wanted to sit down but she couldn't move any part of her body.

Suddenly the room stopped spinning and she dropped right onto the couch again. "Oh my head!" She tenderly touched her throbbing temples. She needed to throw up. "Ugh." Hermione stood to go to the hospitable wing, but stopped.

_Report to my office immediately after you arrive back in time._

_Ah shit Dumbledore._

Hermione continued to walk towards the exit. As she stepped out she looked back at the portrait it was still the fat lady in a pink dress. She decided to take the long way to Dumbledore's office since he'd pissed her off. Her head was throbbing she could barely walk in a straight line. Then to top it all off she could hear voices.

"Shut up I think I see someone."

"I've never seen her around before."

"Look she's in Gryffindor."

"How do you know?"

"The robes stupid."

"She looks drunk."

"Don't step on my foot!"

_I'm going insane. There's no one there._ Then she had a thought.

"Take off the invisibility cloak James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin." There was such a silence in the hallway that Hermione began to believe she really had lost her mind. Then there was a swish of the air and four boys stood in front of her.

"Shit! How did you know?" It was James, he was staring at Hermione in disbelieve. He looked so remarkably like Harry it was a shock to see him there, then she saw he had brown eyes.

"Um… lucky guess." Hermione couldn't tell them could she? She shrugged a shoulder.

"Some guess!" Sirius stood before her. His eyebrow was raised in mock disbelieve. Hermione felt like she was going to cry. Harry would have loved to be standing here in her place but then again he probably would have done something stupid.

_Why did Dumbledore send me?_

Hermione was sure she'd asked herself that question three hundred times since he'd handed her the time turner.

When Hermione saw Peter Pettigrew she wanted to strangle him but contained herself. She shook her head and started to walk away but the four boys fell in step next to her and she looked around at them in surprise. They started to fly questions at her and it was making her head hurt again.

"What's your name?"

"How do you know our names?"

"Are you new?"

"Where are you from?"

It was starting tick her off.

"GOD CAN'T YOU SHUT UP?" She screamed. A searing pain shot through her head and everything was going in and out of focus. She could feel herself drop to her knees but hardly noticed the sharp jab in her knee. It was nothing compared to the pain in her head.

_Now you know what Harry feels like with his stupid little scar._

Hermione couldn't see anything but she could hear the boys talking around her.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Hangover. Defiantly."

"I'm not drunk." She barely managed to say it but the moment she did she wished she hadn't. Her head hurt even more now.

"Should we take her to Dumbledore or the hospitable wing?"

"We could get in trouble if we went to the hospitable wing."

Hermione furrowed her brow and managed to squeak out. "Dumbledore." But the pain was too much she fainted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry paced back and forth in front of the fire. Ginny and Ron sat in the largest chairs in the common room but the instant Harry sat he would get up again. He didn't seem like he was able to hold still.

"Now Harry, stop it!" Ginny looked really pissed. "I know your upset but we need to trust Dumbledore's judgment." She was trying to be reasonable but Harry was starting to become as stubborn as Hermione.

"My best friend just got sent thirty years into the past and you expect me to be reasonable! I don't see how this is going to save the Order!"

Ron sat up he was sick of Harry's attitude too. "Listen, Hermione isn't stupid. She'll know what to do! Now this is about the Order and keeping everyone in line."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry's eyes were ablaze and he glared at Ron.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT'S JUST WHAT DUMBLEDORE SAID!" Ron looked just as mad know and he was glaring at Harry. His ears were pink and his face hot. They glared and each other for a few moments. Ron took a few breathes to calm himself and continued. "Dumbledore said that Remus was depressed and that Hermione needed to go back and change his past a little." Ron shrugged. "There's nothing we can do about it anyways. She's already gone."

Harry sighed. "You're right you know." He'd stopped pacing and was going from Ginny's calm face to Ron's sad face. Then thinking of his own angry face. He felt ashamed for yelling at his friends but he was so worried about Hermione what if she got stuck in time? How was she supposed to know what she was to do? He knew it was important to trust Dumbledore's judgment. But what if he was wrong like he had been with Voldemort? He felt sick and tired. He bit his tongue over and over again he had the taste of blood in his mouth it had a metallic taste to it.

Everything was silent. "Well I think I'll go to bed." Ginny said finally breaking the strange silence. She brought her hand up to her mouth and began to bite her nails even though she'd stopped doing that several years ago.

**Yeah! This is my longest chapter and I'm so happy!**

**Hope you liked it. Review. **


	5. Hoping for Instructions

**Author's Note: Well everyone here's the next update! Just wanted to thank a few people! So here goes nothing. So sorry I didn't update my internet wasn't working one day and the next I had major writer block. Writer's block sucks!**

**Evil Cat Hater: thanx for reviewing so much I'm more of a dog person myself wink wink ;) I was really worried my chapters weren't long enough so thanx again hope you like da 5th chapter! (3rd chapter)**

**Sweetblood64: Ha ha very funny. Sorry I made your hair look like crap. (4th chapter)**

**amrawo: thanx I love to get great reviews! Can you believe this is like my first ff. I have another one but it's a piece of crap so don't read! Well you can but I don't think I'll continue it. (3rd chapter) well here it is! (4th chapter)**

**Fk306 animelover: happy to be of service. Continue to review:) puppy dog pout.**

**wally4ever: no she doesn't have a crush on lupin, yet, she's just worried about him because it's clear he didn't drink his potion or whatever and he's stuck in the little room with Dumbledore. **

**Wow that was a mouthful. :)**

**Thanx also to all the people too lazy to log in! (aka anonymous)**

**Sorry I didn't update for a while. Stupid computer. Okay and I'll admit I do have a little bit of writer's block nothing seems good enough. Hopefully you enjoy my story! I took up a page of answering reviews. Oops. If you guys don't want me to do that I won't anymore. **

**From,**

**writealot (I'm a disclaimer don't hate me!)**

Hoping for Instructions and Answering of Questions

Hermione fluttered her eyelids. Her eyes shot open when she remembered where she was and was surprised to find herself in someone's arms. She pushed herself out of them and tried to stand. But the moment her feet touched the ground she began to fall backwards. Two people grabbed her arms and steadied her. She teetered for a moment then looked around. Her eyes were adjusting to the light and she could see she was standing outside Dumbledore's office the gargoyle was once again stock still.

"We don't know the password." Remus was starting to talk for the first time that night and looking at Hermione as if worried she was going to fall again.

"We thought you might know." Sirius shrugged but was looking at her hopefully.

Hermione looked at the gargoyle with which she had had that stupid conversation with, and she smiled slightly it hurt her head and she was a little worried about what would happen if she laughed out loud. "Charleston Chew." Her head hurt a lot but at least she could talk. The gargoyle didn't come to life or wink at her. She was angry at herself for missing the stupid lump.

"What the hell is a Charleston Chew?" James asked. Everyone but Remus was staring at her like they'd never seen her before.

"It's a muggle candy Har-James." Hermione looked from person to person they weren't staring at her weird anymore.

They all stepped onto the moving staircase which slowly brought them to the large wooden door. When the door opened Hermione half expected the room to be completely destroyed and Dumbledore to be battling a werewolf. But Dumbledore was sitting peacefully at his desk. He was seated on the chair that Hermione figured was the one he'd been so worried about-no,_ would_ be worried about in the future. In front of him was his pensieve. His long slender fingers were curved around it as if he was a afraid it would slip away. She noticed his fingers relax as soon as they walked into the room.

"Ah, Miss Granger happy to see you listened to my instructions carefully and that you didn't turn around to save me from Moony." His eyes twinkled when he say the looks on everyone's faces at this news.

"How did you know that I was even thinking of turning back?" Hermione was shocked and slightly embarrassed when she also saw the look on Remus's face. He looked hurt and a little surprised at being mentioned.

"When did I attack you?" He looked ashamed and scared.

"Don't worry Mr. Lupin; it's in your future." Hermione knew it was meant to comfort Remus but he didn't look very comforted.

"Wait, did I hear you right? Did you say his _future_?" Sirius looked from Hermione to Dumbledore then to Remus then back to Hermione. "This is all a sick joke right? Any second I'm going to wake up in my bed and it'll turn out I crapped my pants. Right, sir?"

Dumbledore looked amused. "Actually no, Sirius." He stared into all their scared faces. "I think it would be best if all of you went to bed except Miss Granger here." He looked knowingly at Hermione then waited for all of the others to leave. Remus was the last to leave and he looked back at Hermione's hunched shoulders and a little less bushy than normal hair.

"How do you know about me? You're from the past and I'm from the present." A thought came to her head as she looked down at the pensieve. "Shit, I'm stupid." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Sorry sir."

"No offense taken." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. Know that he wasn't looking nervously behind him to make sure Remus hadn't escaped he looked younger and more alive or maybe that was the fact she'd gone back thirty years. His hair wasn't as gray, it had a small tint of brown to it but his beard was still long and tucked into his black belt. He wore violet robes with stars and moons on it. He still had his half moon spectacles that were perched on a not so crooked nose as she remembered. She wondered how old Dumbledore was. If he looked old thirty years before she met him- His voice cut her off. "Now I believe you were going to say something?" He said it like a question which for some reason pissed her off.

"Professor what if you get caught?" She'd been looking down at her feet but was now staring at Dumbledore he still looked amused.

"So you know what I did." This time he stated it as a fact it made Hermione feel a little better. A little.

"Yes sir and I am surprised here. You're breaking rules. Laws." She was becoming more confident with each word. But the smile never left his face. "You just broke about hundred laws." Still his smile never faltered. "Not to mention you could ruin the future."

"Actually Hermione I didn't." His face was serious as he looked into the pensieve. The substance inside crept eerily out of the silver bowl and around his face he was very close to the surface.

Hermione didn't scream when she say Dumbledore disappear into the bowl. Her mouth was too busy hanging open in surprise and she felt unable to control her brain.

_Should I follow?_

_Duh, that's obviously what he wanted you to do._

_But it doesn't make sense._

_Actually it does._

Hermione leaned over the surface of the desk and looked anxiously down in the bowl. To her surprise she could see what was happening and didn't like it. It was a bird's eye view of Dumbledore's office. She could see two people but she wasn't sure who. They were clearly argueing. Or at least one of them was trying to argue while the other stayed completely calm.

_If she could get a better look._

She leaned forward just a bit but still couldn't see.

_Just a bit farther then I'll see who-_

Hermione felt herself being through what felt like an icy waterfall nose first.

**This is my shortest chapter. But I am okay with that. Hope you guys are! **

**Sorry, just when I thought my chapters were starting to get longer.**

**Review!**


	6. I'll Do Anything You Say

**Hi everyone! i haven't updated in a year lol. sry. i didnt bcuz ff was giving my computer viruses and i didnt want 2 get those so i stopped, but i'm back! so neway! here's my story.**

**Chapter 6 I'll Do Anything You Say**

Lupin could feel the tension in the room. _WHY _wasn't Dumbledore listening to him?

"I'm sorry Lupin. I must send her. Maybe then you'll be able to help the Order." Dumbledore shook his head.

_But if you do that, _Lupin thought, _I'll meet her. Then... love her. _"Don't professor, I won't be able to live with myself if I don't try to stop you. You'll cause us both even more pain then Voldemort can."

"I don't understand." Dumbledore shook his head again. "If I don't send Hermione then won't that depress you even more."

_It's the memories. _Lupin stepped toward the professor. _The thought, that we can never be, that kills me even now. If we never met, then maybe... _The transformation began to knaw at him now that he was only a step away from a moonshaft, coming in from a high window.

"But you did meet again." Dumbledore insisted. He was edging toward the door. "When you taught here."

"And it almost killed me!" Lupin could feel the itch in his spine. His bones. Under his very skin. Tears began to stream down his face at the thought of killing Dumbledore, the pain, and hurting Hermione. "WHY DO YOU THINK I LEFT!" That's when he lunged. As he passed under the moonlight his bones broke and shifted. Thick hair grew all over his body and white fangs grew over his lower jaw. Lupin was no longer himself.

Dumbledore jumped out the door and locked it.

Lupin snarled at the door then turned and began destroying everything in his way. The desk, the chair, all of it was gone in a matter of seconds. Even Falkes, **How do you spell that?**

who had flown out a nearby window. The once magnificent office was now a shackles.

But soon Dumbledore was back, smiling. Even after he got a good look at his office. Hermione was gone, and the world would be saved.

After the dust in the office cleared. A larger than normal wolf stood in the middle, huffing anf puffing. His back was to Dumbledore but now he slowly spun around. They stood facing each other. Once great friends, reduced to enemys. Dumbledore let his smile fade and cryed out. "Hermione, I'm sorry you had to see this." Then, he lowered his wand.

A moment later everything in the room was gone. The furniture, the broken body on the ground, and the wolf, who'd jumped out the thirty story window and was now dashing across the great lawn and out into the Forbidden Forest.

All was gone but the two invisibles. Who could do nothing.

Harry watched the wolf dash across the lawn into the forest and felt sick. "Remus?" He jumped up and ran to the portrait door, then began running to the front hall and out the door. He was almost there when he stopped.

_But if- then that means-_

"DUMBLEDORE!" Harry dropped to his knees in shock.

_I'll kill you Remus. I swear it._ Then he fainted.

At the same time Snape stepped lightly through the office door. After the moving gargoyle had given him a scare he'd ran up the steps to where Dumbledore was. Had been. Snape noticed the professor first, his mangled body, then the scratches and scars, and knew what had happened. He turned and ran to find McGonagall. **How do you spell that?**

_The Order must know we have been betrayed. Remus must die._

Hermione stepped into the spotless office and threw up. All she could see was the anger in Remus's eyes and the scared look in Dumbledore's face. "That was awful." Hermione whispered.

The alive Dumbledore knodded. "That brings us to the fact of why you're here."

Hermione shrugged then crawled over to where the now dead Dumbledore had been standing. "He was just here." She looked at the younger Dumbledore. "You'll die right here-" Hermione's voice faltered and Dumbledore flinched.

"It was not easy seeing myself die." But now he stopped and watched Hermione rock herself and cry. "I need your help." His voice cracked at the word help, and Hermione wanted to die. "You must change the future. You must help Remus, the Order... me."

Hermione stopped crying. "I will. I'll do anything you say."

**WOO- HOO! wut do ya think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! i wont look down at critisism! by the way SORRY MY CHAPTERS R INCREDIBLY SHORT! i can't seem to make them ne longer!**


	7. Meet The Parents

**hey y'all! did ya like the last chapter? (evil grin) well neway, sry dumbledore had to die AGAIN! but he c----- never mind. well hope u like the rest!**

**Chapter 7 Meet The Parents**

"All you have to do is make sure Lupin never get's it in his head to kill me. It will save me, the Order's efforts, and..." Dumbledore hesitated before continueing. Then shook his head in agreement with himself. "Your decisions will change the results of the war."

Hermione knodded but felt confused. She wasn't the hero. That was Harry, Harry always saved the day while she was his own cheerleader. The world had turned over and gone backwards.

_Where is Harry?_ She thought.

"You will go to school here until-" Dumbledore frowned. "You'll go to school here."

Hermione stood up and knew it was time to leave. She began to walk toward the door then stopped and faced Dumbledore once again. "Do you trust me professor?"

Dumbledore looked taken aback then smiled. "Yes."

Herione felt better and ran down the stairs. Till she got to the gargoyle. "We'll meet again." Then she had an impulse to kiss the stupid which she did, right on the nose. She ran toward Gryfindoor **Sorry if I spell things wrong but i don't care nemore! - **tower.

_And to think, it all started with that note. _Hermione chuckled and met the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Bubotubers." The portrait swung open and there stood James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. _Oh dear. _A moment before she had been smiling but now she stopped. It was so sad Peter would betray his best friends James and Sirius would die and Remus... would become a murderer. Tears sprung to her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. All four boys looked completely embaressed.

"I don't think she likes us much." Sirius joked. He was trying to lighten the awkward ... whatever it had been.

Hermione decided to smile again. "Sorry it's just that..." She bit her lip in indecision. It was so strange, she knew these men... boys, but not really. She shook her head and gave them her best smile. "I'm Hermione." She thrust out her hand. They all shook her hand and introduced themselves, even though it seemed she already knew them. "I wish Harry was here to see this." Hermione sighed.

"Your boyfriend?" Sirius joked. It seemed Hermione was getting to like him more and more. She laughed.

James seemed eager to make her laugh since he then said, "Would it impress you if I said that's the name I wanna give my son?" Hermione began to choke. She was in total shock.

"Bu- I- Wel- Um. I think I'll go to bed now." Hermione ran away from them. She couldn't do this. It was too strange! But what if- Hermione felt shocked. She was going to meet Harry's mother. Lily.

_Oh my god._

Harry woke up in the hospital wing. All his friends and the Order stood around him. Except Dumbledore... and Remus. And Hermione. Harry wantd to go back to sleep where in his dreams he knew Dumbledore was still alive and Hermione was next to him and his Dad's best friends didn't kill people.

"Harry, you need to wake up." Harry wanted to die when he realized it was Snape talking to him like that.

_Weird._ Harry knew what was coming next. They wanted his advice. Dumbledore had been telling Harry all his plans for the Order. _He probably knew this would happen. _He groaned.

"Thank goodness he's okay!" That was definetley Mrs.Weasley.

"Of course he is woman! All he did was faint." Now who could that be? Oh yeah, Mad-Eye.

Everyone began talking at once and Harry sat up to make them shut up. "I'm fine." he urged. "Now may I be released?" he looked for Madame Pomfrey who knodded at him and Harry stood up.

"Harry, we need to tell you something." Harry looked over at Mr. Weasley, who's ears were pink. This was not good. "We knew you might want to hear that we didn't catch Remus." He said it really fast and Harry stopped.

_This is bad. No matter what he did, he's like my uncle. _"Why?"

"Well Harry he was in his wolf form, we couldn't keep up."

"That's not what I mean." Everyone was silent. "Why'd he do it?"

"Well we think that he didn't want Hermione-"

"I didn't either!" For some reason Harry was angry now.

"Harry calm down. I think it's cause Remus didn't think he could be of much help and didn't want to-"

Harry glared at Mr. Weasley. "-endanger her?" Harry said in a dangerous whisper.

"Harry we all knew the risks." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

Harry felt tired now. He didn't want to help these people anymore. "I'm going to the library." And Harry walked away. _Maybe there's a way to bring her back. _And finally when he was sure he was far enough away, Harry cryed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - so EXCITED! lol**

Hermione sat between the door and the common room. Unsure what to do. _I can't face these people. It's so unfair to Harry. He should here not ME!_

Hermione sighed. This is so hard! HOW COULD SHE HELP THESE PEOPLE!

Then the door right behind her


	8. Seer?

**I've never finished a story before but I swear I will finish this one! keep reading!**

**Chapter 8 Seer?**

Lily stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Hermione almost ran into her. All four boys looked up and smiled when they saw them.

"Three times in one day Hermione! It must be fate!" Sirius joked then studied James for his reacton to Lily. He was blushing. This was going to be harder then Hermione had thought.

"Well we were just going to the bathroom." Hermione explained. "So we'll just be going now!" But she was thinking, _This was SUCH a bad idea. _But as she grabbed Lily's arm and began to pull her toward the door, Sirius stood in front of her.

"Now wait just a minute there miss, miss! Two lovely ladies such as yourselves shouldn't be roamin' around the castle at such a late hour!" Then he was next to her. His arm around her shoulder and looking at James again. James took the cue and stood next to Lily. Lily looked tired and let him and all six of them left out the portrait. Hermione smiled, Sirius was making her job so much easier. But she needed to find Remus, talk to him. But she changed her mind. _It's only your first night! Have some fun, make friends. _Hermione listened to what everyone was talking about.

James was explaining a move he'd learned in quidditch practice only that night and Lily was listening politely. Sirius no longer had his arm around her and instead was joining James in explaining the move. But Remus wasn't listening she noticed. He was watching portraits that they passed instead. Hermione slipped herself between him and the wall so he was looking at her now. She smiled brightly but stopped when the image of him shifting into his werewolf form came into her head. Remus looked reluctant to talk to her. "Sirius likes you for some reason or other." He decided to say.

Hermione got closer to him. "And you don't?" It was so innocent, but Lupin backed up a bit.

Remus didn't look at her at all. It was clear he didn't like her much. _Well good riddance, since two hours ago I don't like him either. _But Remus spoke again. "It's just what Dumbledore said, something about the future or something." Remus looked at her. "Care to shed some light?" Hermione had been hoping the issue wouldn't come till later, but here it was, staring her in the face.

She thought quick for a second then said mysteriously, "I'm a Seer."

Remus didn't look impressed. "Like Professor Trinich?"

Hermione wondered who that was, then smiled. "Exactly, but I can actually do it."

Remus smiled a bit then looked her straight in the face. "Prove it."

Hermione didn't have to think hard to know Remus' biggest secret. She got so close to him that their noses where only an inch apart. "You're a werewolf." She said it so quietly that she'd barely been able to hear herself but Remus had heard alright. His face was ghostly pale and he looked scared of her now.

"H-how?" Hermione noticed him sway a bit and she grabbed his arm. He didn't notice. Then his face became so filled with rage, she remembered Dumbledore's death again. "Did they tell you?" He practically hissed in her ear. "Because if they-" He stopped in the middle of the hallway. Everyone else continued but the two of them stood there, now centimeters apart. Tears sprang up but it looked like he was able to hold them. "They swore-" Now he hiccuped and a single tear slid from his eye. "They said-"

Hermione was so shocked she just stood there watching him cry. "NO!" She insisted. "They didn't tell me." She was hoping he would stop crying with that. And he did, but... Hermione spun slowly to see what he was staring at behind her and almost laughed when she recoqnized a much younger Snape behind them. "Well, well!" Hermione chuckled. "I knew I'd meet you soon enough, Snivellous." She noticed it felt good to call him a name now that he wasn't her teacher.

The gang that had kept walking had at last come back and were watching Snape and Hermione argue. "Woo-hoo!" Sirus laughed. "I like this girl Remus!" But Lily of course, wasn't smiling.

"Who are you?" Snape snapped. Annoyed he'd been called that name by a complete stranger.

"This my dear, greasy friend, is Hermione, she's new here!" James came up and hugged her from behind. Hermione smiled despite herself. He was SO like Harry. "We were just giving her the grand tour!"

"In the middle of the night?" It was clear he was still debating whether to write them up or not. After all, Remus was a Prefect.

"Jet-lag." Hermione smiled, "Flew all the way in from America!"

"But you're British?" It was beginning to look like he believed her story.

"Summer vacation." Hermione knodded.

"Oh." Was all he could say, it was clear he's wanted to write them up. Then he walked away.

As soon as he was gone everyone began to crack up, all but Lily. "You know," She said,"I think I'll just be going now." She turned on her heel and walked back toward Gryffindor Tower. James slouched as he watched her leave.

"What's wrong with me?" James said. "Why doesn't she like me?"

Hermione smiled at him, "She will soon enough." Hermione then winked at Remus and walked after Lily without another word. As she walked Hermione began to think it was getting easier to forget about what had led her up to this point. She thought now that there must have been a better reason for Remus to want to kill Dumbledore. The thought had allowed her to laugh and be more outgoing then she had ever been before. Hermione smiled, life was good.

Harry had large bags under his eyes from sitting in the library all night, books were stacked all around him and he still had found nothing that would allow Hermione to come back faster. He looked over at the Forbidden section. Maybe...

The next day at breakfast a large barn owl landed next to Hermione's bowl of cereal. She unwrapped the manilla folder attached to it's leg and found her new schedule. She had lots of classes with her new friends, but Lily was kind of mad at her about the whole Snape thing, but was beginning to warm up after he called her a mudblood only that morning. Hermione sighed when she realized she had taken all these classes before, since she had come 'late' there must have only been certain classes. _Ah well, at least I'll pass!_ She noticed James then, he was looking at his schedule looking troubled. "What is it?" She asked across the table, James looked up then gave her a half smile and looked at his schedule again, "This will be the second time I've taken all these classes." He explained. "I don't think I'll be able to pass."

Hermione smiled. "I'll help you!" James looked up hopefully.

"Really? You've taken these classes before?"

"And passed with full marks!" James looked so relieved she thought of Ron again. She suddenly felt homesick. "I'll help you everday with homework. Starting today." Then Hermione ate the rest of her cereal solemly.

Harry felt hot and stuffy under the invisibility cloak, even though he'd tryed this once before Harry was sure he could do it this time. He climbed over the gate to the Forbidden section and immediantly began reading titles. If this took all night for the rest of the year-

That night Hermione and James sat across from each other in an empty classroom doing their homework. "Hermione?" James looked at her.

"Mmm." She knodded but still looked at her homework.

"You're a girl right?"

Hermione had heard this before. "Yes, I am."

James seemed to struggle with this. "Could you help me, get Lily to like me?"

"James, she doesn't like me either." Hermione sighed.

"Right." James quickly went back to homework, but slower than before.

"But okay." Hermione smiled, "But you have to do me a favor."

James knodded eagerly.

Hermione leaned forward, inspired. "Can I call you Harry?"

James looked at her so confused that Hermione laughed. "Uh- okay." was all he said, and they got to work. Hermione knew that Lily didn't like James because he was too immature. So she told this to him outright.

" I suggest," Hermione studied him for awhile,"that you don't tease Snivellous while she's around."

"Well then what do I do?"

He looked so eager. Hermione stood and walked up to him. He was even the same height as Harry, "So similair, how is it even possible?" She reached up and touched his face. James looked confused now. His fourhead crinkled, _just without the scar_.

"Are you talking about the Harry fellow?"

Hermione gave him a sad smile now."Yeah."

"Do you miss your boyfriend?"

"He's not my-"

"You can kiss me if you want."

Hermione was silent for awhile, then slowly James became Harry, all she had to do was put her arms around his neck and stand on tiptoe a bit and he would be right there. "Harry." She whispered and kissed him. That's when she began to think, about the _real _Harry, and what she was doing here. Hermione jolted apart from James and went back to her chair. Her back was still turned away from him when she said firmly, "Now that that's out of our system, why don't we get to work? mmm?"

It wasn't till the lesson was safely over and Hermione was all by herself that she began to cry.

**Well my little readers? what do you think? i think hermione isn't like she is in the book's, i've kinda turned her into my own character, but OH WELL! well write lots of reviews my little friends ** **lol REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. A Talent For Pissing People Off

**Thnx 4 writing u guys! here's another chapter!**

**Chapter 9 A Talent For Pissing People Off**

Sirius shook his head slowly, "It makes sense actually..."

"What!" Remus stood up. "You actually believe her!"

Sirius looked at Moony surprised. "Why not? She knew you were a werewolf."

Remus stood up and began to pace the large dorm room. "Well- I just don't like her, okay?"

"You just don't like her cause she gave you a dirty look that time in the portrait when she ran in to us all." Sirius raised his eyebrows at Remus. "Weren't you the only one that got that look?" He said it with a totally straight face. SOOO annoying.

Remus sighed and sat back on his bed. He flopped over backwards and put an arm over his face. "Exactly, why she'd do that, huh?"

Sirius hoped over to Remus' bed and leaned over him. "Maybe she knows your future." Sirius winked and got up to put on his pajamas. "Seer, huh? She's somethin' ain't she?"

Remus sat up really fast and raised his brows at Sirius this time. "Do you like her!" Remus could hardly believe it. Sirius had never liked anyone.

Padfoot stopped and looked over his shoulder at Lupin. "I don't know, what's that feel like anyway?" Remus rolled his eyes and turned over so his back was now to Black. Then Potter came in. He flopped onto his bed and didn't look back up. "Jeez, she musta worked him hard!" Black sauntered to the already sleeping James and pulled his hair. He didn't wake up.

"Who?" Remus wasn't interested but...

"Hermione, of course, she's been giving help with his homework for the past three days y'know."

Lupin perked at that. "Isn't that MY job?" Maybe he wouldn't have to help everyone with their homework this year, but he didn't actually help, just gave them the answers.

"She must be pretty good too, he didn't fail his lastest test." Sirius smirked. "She's helping me tomorrow."

Lupin couldn't help wondering who this chick thought she was. Making him cry, and now here she was, stealing his friends. "Whatever. Maybe I won't have to put up with you anymore." And with that he was asleep, but his dreams where troubled, he had never fought with anyone before, another reason this Hermione girl needed to go.

Hermione sighed, this class was unbelievibly easy. It was even easier the first time she'd taken it because the teacher had been way better than this one. She sighed and looked up at the Transfiguration teacher. He was dully explaining the finer points of turning a goblet into a rat. Now he was asking people to demonstrate. Hermione automatically raised her hand, but surprisingly, so did Lupin. The teacher, probably not knowing who Hermione was, picked Lupin. He didn't get it right, and the teacher looked surprised.

"Something wrong, Lupin?"

Remus turned bright red then sat back down. "No, sir."

The teacher smiled kindly then explained, "Well it was your first try." The teacher turned away."Alright, well, anyone else want to try?" The teacher looked around hopefully, but he knew, after Remus had failed no one would want- Hermione raised her hand. "Oh... well. Go ahead."

Hermione knew this was bad, she _was_ totally cheating, after all, she had already taken this class before. Hermione stood and began the spell. She'd done it so many times before she didn't even have to speak the words aloud, She simply tapped the goblet in front of her three times and it instantly turned into a large rat. She set her hand down on it's tail before it ran away and turned it back into a cup again. The class remained silent and Hermione felt so awkward. "Um, professor," Hermione said uncertaintly. "may I go to the bathroom?" The dumbstruck teacher simply knodded and Hermione walked quietly to the door. As soon as she was outside in the hall Hermione ran to Dumbledore's office. She hadn't seen him since that night he'd died and she was beginning to think it was time they had a talk.

Meanwhile, back in the classroom, it had turned into complete chaos. The teacher didn't really mind, there was nothing to demonstrate so the class was already over. Everyone wanted to know who the transfer student was and how she was so brilliant. Of course, the Mauraders where once again the center of attention, since it seemed, that was who Hermione had become friends with. Sirius and James talked animatedly about the girl they barely knew themselves. While Peter sat next to them and knodded constantly like a great fat rat. But Lupin just sat there, incredibly pissed. _This chick, _he thought, needs_ to go!_

Harry was very pissed. It was taking too long to find the right spell and none of the teachers would give him permission to search in the Restricted Library section during the day.

_Do they _what _her to die!_

Harry sat on the floor angryly flipping through the stupid book in front of him. There was only a dim light from the lantern in front of him which left eerie shadows on his face. Harry looked awful, he hadn't slept in days, except for some brief naps in various classes. He had dark purple bags under his eyes and he was very pale. He knew he was dangerously sick but Harry didn't care what the teachers thought of him, the school was in complete chaos anyway, now that there was no headmaster.

Many students were simply skipping classes, and the people in the Order where endlessly searching for Remus. They needed to find him before Voldemort did. Everyone knew that he was gathering an army of the Unwanted, vampires, cast-out Centuars, even werewolves. The people that no one wanted on their team anyway. But Remus was a good asset to the Order. All they wanted was for someone to go back, find a way to change Lupin's past and then use him as a double agent. He had agreed at first, but when he learned it would be Hermione who would go, he became very depressed. Which had led him to kill Dumbledore. Members of the Order thought that if they sent Hermione back she would be able to change his view of her and he would agree to the plan again. Harry knew it wouldn't work. Remus was in love with Hermione. If she went back, he would fall in love with her, so that when she went back in the future he would be depressed again. Harry _had_ to bring her back.

_It's all Dumbledore's fault actually. _Harry thought. _If only he had noticed why Remus didn't want Hermione to go back. He would be alive._

Hermione prayed that Dumbledore hadn't changed his password. "Charleston Chew." The gargoyle didn't move. _Damn. _

"I sense great trouble for you."

Hermione spun around and was surprised to find a small woman behind her. She wore a large blue turban that was as tall as she was and some thick-rimmed blue glasses. Her robes were also blue. She looked similiar to a blue bird Hermione thought. "Who-"

"Professor Trinich." The woman thrust out a thin arm and smiled a toothy grin.

_Oh, this must be who Remus was talking about. The Divination teacher, great, just what I need. _Hermione smiled politely. "Hermione Granger."

"AHH!" Suddenly the teachers face went from polite to excited. "Your that transfer student who's also a Seer." The woman looked ready to explode with glee.

"Er- yeah, I suppose." Hermione felt uncomfortable. Would this 'real' Seer be able to tell the difference.

But the woman continued to smile. "Such a pleasure!" She grabbed Hermione's hand again and began pumping it wildly till Hermine was sure it would come out of it's socket. Then stopped. "Wait a-"

_Oh, crap!_

The gargoyle jumped to the side like it had been stuck with a pin and there stood the welcoming sight of Dumbledore. The weird woman's attention immediantly shifted and she was talking to Dumbledore excitedly. "Oh sir, I just had the most wonderful vision!"

Dumbledore saw Hermione then smiled and winked. "Oh really Janice! What was it like?"

'Janice' Trinich hugged Dumbledore's arm then, well, she tryed to, but she was too short. "It was in the future," Dumbledore looked amused and knodded. 'Janice' went on. "But it was so great because, we were together!" She was practically jumping on top of poor Dumbledore. When he looked at Hermione and winked again.

"Oh, well I must here more about it!" He mocked but Trinich didn't seem to notice, she just grinned wider. "But later."

Trinich knodded and skipped away gleefully. As she skipped she called back, "Hermione deary! Come by my office later so we can discuss that great trouble I sensed for you!."

_Great, sounds like fun. _But Hermione resolved to go, it would be rude not to.

She felt embarressed. What had that been exactly? "Er- Well ya see- I came here to complain- But I- Er- Changed my mind so I guess I'll be going now!" Hermione wanted to run but Dumbledore grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't worry... You didn't walk in on a- er- whatever you want to call it." He smiled widely. "She thinks we're married." He chuckled as if it was funny. And it was, _sorta_. "Now... Complain away."

"Oh sir, I didn't really come here to complain." Hermione explained as he guided her up the stairs to his office. "It's just, I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to change. Here... in the past y'know?"

Dumbledore stopped on the stairs and knodded. "I don't either Hermione." Hermione was shocked. She was beginning to see a more vulnerable side to Dumbledore. "I'm sorry." Dumbledore hung his head. "I shouldn't have sent you."

Hermione gritted her teeth. She had only been here three days and already she was letting Dumbledore down. "Y'know what sir? Never mind. I can do this." Hermione smiled. And it wasn't even fake. "I'll pump Moony so much for information he'll be dry when you get to him!" Hermione felt better. What had been the problem in the first place? Hermione spun around and ran to her next class. If she ran fast enough, she might not be late.

After their first lesson Hermione felt bad. She had totally led James on, But he had totally been understanding and he even felt bad about suggesting the kiss! On the second lesson there had been no awkwardness and now they were awesome friends. But when Sirius had asked for her help she was a little hesitant, Sirius was way more forward, would he try something? But as their first lesson went on Hermione began to relax. "No Padfoot, you have to flick your wand. Not wave it."Sirius concentrated for a moment then flicked his wand beautifully, the goblet in front of him shimmered but since he hadn't said the magic word it did nothing else. "That was brilliant!"

Sirius stopped and smiled. "Ya think so?"

"Defineatley!" Hermione walked closer and adjusted his wand in his hand a little. "Now try it more like this-"

"Hermione," Sirius no longer looked interested in the new way he was holding his wand. Instead he was looking at her quizzically. "How do you know so much about us? You know our nicknames, or whole names, the Invisibility Cloak-"

"The Maruaders Map?"

Sirius stared at her dumbfounded. "You won't tell-"

"Of course not!" Hermione shook her head. "But I suspect it will be taken away soon by Filch."

"Does he know what it does!" Sirius looked paniced. It was so cute!

"No no. He just think it does somethin' bad." Hermione chuckled. _Wasn't that what Fred anf George had said?_

Sirius leaned back in his chair till it was standing on two legs. "I _was_ thinking of leaving it for later troublemakers." That made Hermione laugh histarically, _if their were any troublemakers it would be Fred and George_. "But you avoided my question." He tipped violently forward till he was only an inch from her face. "Well?"

Hermione sighed. "I'm a Seer. Didn't Remus-"

"Oh yeah, he told me alright. But you know too much to be a Seer." Hermione felt her face get hot. Sirius really was quite brilliant himself. Then she tryed to calm down. He probably wanted to make her feel uncomfortable. But she also didn't have an answer to his question. "Whatever, you owe me." He was still leaning forward, waiting for her answer to that.

"Oh yeah? What could I possibly do for-"

Then he kissed her. Hermione was so shocked she didn't relax. She just sat there. Her eyes wide open. _What is wrong with me? TWO guys in THREE days! _Was all she could think. Then he pulled away. "Go to Hogsmeade with me."

**O.o OH I KNOW! UR PROBABLY LIKE WHAT! THAT"S THE END! i luv myself **

**oh yeah REVIEW!**


	10. Hogsmeade

**Well ur probably wondering how lupin and hermione wind up together when she's crushing on Harry and making out with Sirius and James oh and she just so happens to hate lupin right? well i guess u'll have to keep reading! muahaahahahahaahahhahahahaahha! **

**Chapter 10 Hogsmeade**

"Omigod. I can't believe I said yes!" Hermione dropped her head into her hands and she could hear Lily laughing.

"_You_ can't believe _you_ said yes?" Lily joked. "What about me? I agreed to go with James!" Lily shook her head in disbelieve and began rummaging through her trunk. Looking for something to wear to Hogsmeade. She picked up a pair of flare jeans and a long t-shirt in a dark red color. It would look fabulous with her red hair and green eyes. Then she brought out a similair outfit for Hermione, but the shirt was pink. "Wear this." She threw them at Hermione who caught the clothes but didn't get up to put them on.

She felt so embaressed. She still didn't have any clothes since she'd left the future without even bothering to pack. Dumbledore who knew she'd probably forget, had brought her a small trunk packed with clothes fit for the generation, but it hadn't been enough. Hemrione had been planing on buying some new clothes at Hogsmeade but she wouldn't have as much time as she thought. Now that she had a date with Sirius. _Lovely. WHY did I say yes? _"Lily? Are you sure?"

Lily stared at Hermione. "You said you didn't have any clothes right? Well, then wear it. But come on or we'll be late." Lily threw the clothes on then brushed her hair quickly. She put some mascara on and a little lip gloss. It took her only five minutes.

Hermione wasn't sure what she was going to do. She had no accessories or make-up, but Lily offered her everything and she was ready to go soon too. She pulled out some coins from her pocket and stopped. _Oh crap. _Hermione read the date on the coins to make sure. Yep. 1998. This money wouldn't be accepted, they hadn't even been made yet. "Uh, Lily?" Lily stopped and stared at Hermione, why was she acting so weird? "I, um, need to go talk to Dumbledore for a bit... I'll be right back." And with that she turned and ran down the hall. Lily thought Hermione was incredibly weird. At first she had only been nice to her because she wanted to be polite. But now she was starting to warm up. But she still thought that this 'Seer' was just too strange. Lily shook her head and continued to the great hall.

Hermione caught up to Dumbledore as he was heading toward the great hall. "Oh thank goodness I caught you!" Hermione weezed she'd been running really fast. It had freaked her out when she'd realized her money hadn't actually been made yet and she needed Dumbledore's advice. "Sir,... my money... they won't accept it."

Dumbledore watched Hermione bend over and grab her knees. She coughed a little then stood straight up. He had no clue what she was talking about. Then- "Ah! Yes I understand! I think a trade is in order then." Dumbledore reached into his pocket for his wallet.

Hermione turned bright red. "Oh sir! No! I can't ask you to do that! Can't you just change the date?"

Dumbledore chuckled then handed her a large wad of cash. "Just pay me back with your future money." Then he walked away.

Hermione checked her watch then shrieked. They would be leaving any second! _Here we go again! _Then Hermione turned and ran all the way back to the front hall.

Remus tapped his watch. "She's late."

Lily felt bad. "Maybe I shouldn't have let her go..."

Sirius sighed. "Whatever, let's just go." He turned away from the rest of them and began to walk out the front door. He didn't want to show it but he was really mad. _Is Hermione standing me up? _He'd never gone on a date before and the first time so... Then he heard a nice sound.

"Sorry you guys!" Hermione was beathing hard like she'd ran forever. Sirius smiled for the first time since he realized Hermione was late. She looked directly at him. "I'm so sorry. Let's go!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him after the last of the students heading out the door.

Remus had seen the whole thing and was mad. _What's her problem, huh? Was she trying to stand up Sirius? Where was she? _ Remus glared after Hermione and her retreating back. _What do you care huh? She came didn't she? Yeah well... _Lupin gritted his teeth and trailed after the others. He didn't think he'd actually hated anyone before, but this girl was coming real close.

Harry woke up in a hospital bed. It was like deja vu there was the Order and his friends. But this time their faces weren't concerned, they were mad. "Hi." Harry said weakly.

Madame Pomfrey bustled up to his side, "Well, what do you think would happen if you didn't sleep for a week! Drink this!" She handed him a glass that sloshed onto the bed sheets then tiptoed away again.

Everyone was staring at him, then Mrs. Weasley spoke. "Why did a first year spot you in the _Restricted _section, passed out, at eight in the morning? Mmmm?" Harry had never seen her so upset before. It was quite interesting.

He sighed. "I guess I must have fallen asleep." He shrugged his shoulders and prayed they'd leave him alone. All he wanted to do was sleep.

Ron came up to him and smiled. "Hey, I brought you something." Ron laid a chocolate frog on his bed but just below it he say something shimmer, his Invisibility Cloak.

"Thanks Ron." Harry grinned at Ron. He felt bad, he had totally been neglecting his best friend. But that was going to change, just as soon as he slept for the next five days. Harry closed and ignored the sudden burst of everyone wanting him to stay awake. A few even shook him, but then Madame Pomfrey came back and chased them all away. It was quiet again, so Harry finally slept. But he dreamed of the words on the page he'd seen before he'd set it back and immediantly blacked out. 'How to Kill a Werewolf'.

Remus watched Sirius and Hermione drink their butterbeers. He couldn't take it anymore. Sirius just looked like he ws having such a great time and he was suffering over here. This girl was bad news! He took another drink of his butterbeer and glared over the top at the two sitting in a corner all by themselves. He himself was sitting with Peter who kept trying to start a conversation but Moony didn't feel like dealing with the annoying rat. He kept watching as Sirius started to say something and Hermione stopped smiling and instead knodded sympathetically, Padfoot stood then walked out of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione didn't get up. Remus saw his chance and he was gonna take it. "Get out of here Peter." He interrupted whatever the fool had been talking about then paid for their drinks and walked over to Hermione's table. Hermione barely glanced up. "Something wrong?" He asked. It sounded sincere, sure, whatever.

Hermione looked up now. "Get out of my face." She snapped then looked down, ashamed.

Remus sat down defiantly then leaned forward a little. "Look," he whispered. "I don't like you, and you don't like me. So let's just leave each other alone." He was satisfied with that arrangement but it became obvious she wasn't.

She looked disgusted then, glared at him a little. "I can't do that." Hermione shook her head and started to stand. "I promised Dumbledore."

Remus grabbed her arm, "Promised him what?"

Hermione's eyes widened then hissed, "None of you buisness."

"I think it is." Remus sat back and let go of her arm. "After all, you are-" Remus stopped. What was she doing? Had she done anything to _really_ bother him? Anything _illegal_? No. She hadn't. Moony felt sick. _Uh oh._

Hermione got all the way up and turned toward the door. She pushed the table as she walked out and it hit Lupin's knee, Remus fell all the way back off the only two legs of the chair that had been on the floor. So now he was on the floor, on his back looking at the ceiling, totally stunned. All he could see was the lantern that had been hanging from the ceiling directly over his head. Then Hermione stood over him looking shocked. "I am _so_ sorry!" She held out a hand to help him up but he didn't take it.

Remus stood up and realized everyone in the bar was staring at him. He glared at Hermione. "You did that on purpose!" He said in a stage whisper. His face began to turn a bright red.

"No I swear!" Hermione took a step toward Moony, who turned on his heel and stormed out of the bar. As he walked out he brushed past Sirius, Lily and James. They all raised their eyebrows and looked at Hermione and ran forward. Hermione's eyes shone as she tryed to hold back her tears. But they came anyway. James and Sirius stared at her in disbelief while Lily hugged her.

"What happened!" James and Sirius said together.

Hermione looked at them and shook her head. "I don't think he likes me very much." Hermione shivered and a tear slid down her face. "He looked so mad!" Another tear.

Lily hugged her tighter. "It's okay, it's okay."

Hermione pushed her away, "I better find him." She wiped her tears then picked up the bags that held her new clothes and walked out into the chilly air. It had recently rained and the ground was shining. There were puddles everywhere. Hermione wasn't positive where Remus had gone but she had a pretty good idea. She turned so that she was heading away from the main square and away from civilization. She walked for a long time. She was going uphill and she began to tire of holding the bags. She looked around and found a large thick bush and stuffed her purchases into the middle of it. She hoped they wouldn't get wet. Then she began to run the rest of the way up the hill. If she remembered right this was the way to that old abandoned house. Then she was almost to the top and she could see over the very top. Yep, there was the fence, and the forest and the large house off in the distance. And right next to the fence stood Remus his back was to her and she could see he was staring out at the house. Hermione tried to make some noise so that she wouldn't startle him when she came up behind him. But he didn't take notice of her stomping, so Hermione called out his name tentatively. "Remus..." He didn't look up. "Moony?" She tried. He turned his head only a little.

"Did I freak you out?"

Hermione realized she had stopped walking so she quickly went up to the fence right next to him. "Yeah actually, a little."

Moony flinched. "I have a bad temper when it gets close to the full moon."

"When is it?"

"Tonight."

He said it without any emotion and Hermione began to feel bad for him for the first time since she'd seen him kill Dumbledore. "I probably shouldn't tell you this."Remus looked at her but didn't say anything. He just watched her carefully. Hermione sighed. "You know your future?"

"No, but I'm guessing you do, Ms. Seer."

Hermione didn't have anything to say to that. But she continued with her story. She took a deep breath. "I say you kill someone."

"People die of werewolf attacks all the time." He tried to say it casually but his voice cracked.

Hermione was silent for a long time. Then she looked right at him. "It was Dumbledore."

Remus stiffened. "You're lying."

"I wish I wasn't-"

"SHUT UP!" Remus had turned and grabbed her shoulders, he was shaking her. "DO YOU HEAR ME! SHUT UP!" Hermione held up her hands to try and protect herself, but then the shaking stopped and she could hear weeping. The hands released her and she fell backwards into a rain puddle. She looked up and felt a lump grow in her throat, Moony was crying.

She felt someone behind her and turned her head. It was Sirius and Potter. They grabbed her arms and helped her to her feet, then reached forward for Lupin. They began to walk away without a word, but Sirius called over his shoulder, "See you tomorrow ladies!" He gave them a little wave but only a half smile.

Hermione looked to her side and wasn't surprised to see Lily next to her. Lily watched them all walk away then tried a smile. "Let's go."

Hermione didn't care what they did. "How much did you see?"

Lily sighed, "We could hear shouting so we ran up the hill. When we got there, Remus shaked you a little then let you go. That was it I swear." For some reason she had a feeling she needed to add the last sentence, something weird had just happened. "What's wrong with him, huh? Shakin' you like that?" Lily couldn't help herself from saying.

Hermione had a thought that maybe Lily didn't know Lupin was a werewolf. She resolved not to tell, James would, when he was ready. "Nothing, nothing happened."

"That's not how I see it." Lily muttered. she said out loud. "Where's your stuff?" Hermione stopped and looked to her right. Yep there was the bush, her stuff was still inside, it wasn't even wet. "Smart." Lily said then continued down the path. She didn't want to talk about Remus anymore. "So," Lily tried to change the subject. "how was your date?"

Hermione smiled. "Lovely, and your's?"

Lily beamed. "Wonderful! Not that I like him now, mind you." She half smiled. "Great kisser though."

Hermione laughed. What a good friend Lily was, she knew just what she needed to say to cheer her up. She was defineatly the best girl friend she had had in a long time.

**Well? What did you think? thnx to whoever u were that gave me the writer's block help! i have a lot of ideas so keep readin' and reviewin'!**


	11. Chapter 11

I'm sorry everyone. I know I suck. But my internet was disconnected for the longest time and I just never got around to fixing it. I have been finishing this

story though. So there will be lots of new updates! I also have been working on my writing skills. Less typos, better writing. You know what I'm talking

About. Well enjoy the story!

Chapter 11

Lupin lay in the roots of an old tree. His body shook from cold and sobbing. Mist surrounded him like a blanket and he wished for his abandon clothes in

Dumbledore's office. Lupin sat up and hugged himself. He glanced around but the mist had become so thick he could barely see ten feet in front of his face.

Trees glistened with wet and the sky was a dark gray. It looked like it had recently rained and leaves dripped perspiration. Lupin sniffed the air, someone

was coming. He stiffened and looked into the suffocatingly close trees directly in front of him. Branches snapped as a black-cloaked figure stepped from

the swirling mist. They had come for him at last. The cloaked man stood before him and extended his hand.

"Remus." The voice was cold and sent shivers down Lupin's spine. The man removed his hood. "You have returned Brother, have you finally accepted your fate?

Do you truly wish to remain with the Brotherhood of the Moon this time?" His face was wolfish, yellow eyes stood out from the white skin and his hair grew

thicker than an average humans. The signs of a werewolf who didn't want to be return to human form.

Lupin shuddered. He hung his head at his nakedness and whimpered. Even after last night, his eyes had remained yellow. His hands were clawed, forever

half transformed. He looked up and met the half wolf's eyes.

"Yes, Brother."

Hermione lay in her bed. Drapes hung limply around her and the whole room stank of the dampness that had seeped in from outside. She got up and picked up a

hoodie on the floor. She pulled it over her head and headed to the dresser. She picked out a pair of comfy jeans and walked out of the cold room. The

common room glowed with heat from the fireplace and Hermione headed to the red velvet chair beside the fire. Her toes where white and she blew on her

fingers to warm them. She sat back in the familiar chair. She closed her eyes and laid her head back to look at the ceiling and jumped when she found

Sirius just behind her.

"Jesus Christ!!! You scared the crap out of me!!"

Sirius walked out from behind the chair and walked over to her. "I'm sorry." He hugged her quickly and pulled away.

Hermione watched him closely then went back to the chair. he knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands. "What were you gonna do today?"

Hermione glanced away. She had meant to apologize to Remus, but it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with someone who actually liked her for once. "I

don't know." She mumbled. "Do you have homework you need help with?"

"No." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Um..." She tried to concentrate, but then he kissed her other cheek. "No tests to study for?" Sirius reached for her face. "How's Remus?"

Sirius grumbled and stood up. "He's sick today." He folded his arms over his chest and watched her carefully. "Why?"

Hermione squirmed. "I wanted to maybe apologize..."

Sirius walked a few feet away and watched the dark grey sky swirl with condensation and rain. "What did you say to him anyway?"

"His future."

Sirius sat silently. He didn't look at her or laugh like he normally did. "Do you know my future?"

Hermione sucked in her breath remembering the night at the Department of Mysteries. "No."

Sirius spun and looked at her in alarm. "You do!!"

"Sirius... It's not easy to know the future..."

"TELL ME!" He looked panicked and Hermione wanted to cry.

"You die... protecting those you love..." She thought he would freak. Or yell and say he'd never die. But he smiled instead.

"Thank God." He sat in another chair and covered his face.

Hermione choked and began to cry. Memories flooded her. Harry's pain, Voldemort, the war. She sobbed and covered her face till both of them were the only

ones in the common room. Comforting each other in tears.

Harry glared at the forest before him. It stretched out to grab hold of him and make him forget his misery. After finding that there was no way to make

Hermione return he'd decided to take out the other problem instead. The Traitor Werewolf. After reading about how to kill them he'd found where most

of the werewolfs gathered. it was called The Brotherhood of the Moon. Not many people knew about it because no humans were allowed among them. But it

Was known that they gathered in the Forbidden Forest and accepted anyone who was abandoned, kicked out, and a werewolf. Lupin would most likely go

to join them. The coward, hiding from him amongst those he'd said he'd hated. Harry gritted his teeth and shifted the pack on his back and walked

into the forest. Green swallowing him and his revenge.

Remus watched Hermione and Sirius cry and felt the lump in his throat grow. He looked ten years older than he was and his skin was grey and taut over his

drawn face. He'd been so crazed yesterday after fighting with Hermione he'd begged his friends not to come to the house. He'd attacked everything in sight

and smashed tables and chairs in the old house leaving him exhausted and sick today. He sat in the corner and drew his knees up under his chin and looked

at Hermione. She was beautiful, smart, talented, but how did she know so much about him? A Seer couldn't possibly know so much could they? He stood and

walked to the bathroom, feeling the rabbit he'd killed yesterday coming up.

Lily got up and looked over at Hermione's bed which was...EMPTY!!! Lily jumped up and felt scared. Where had her new friend gone? She sprinted down the

stairs. No one in the Common Room. She ran back upstairs and threw on some random clothes. Why would she leave without me? She walked a little slower down

to the Great Hall praying Hermione would be there. She was. Sitting next to Sirius and James. Lily walked calmly over to them when she noticed Sirius and

Hermione holding hands.

"Finally!" She laughed and sat across from James. Then she felt someone walk past them. She turned around and saw Snape walking slowly past, watching them

in silence. She quickly glanced at James, but he didn't even seem to notice Snape walking past. He looked up at her and smiled. Then he shoveled some eggs

into his mouth and continued to try and finish some last minute Divination homework. Lily felt her heart swell. Had James finally grown up?

"James..."

He looked up again and he looked so confused. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you." Lily got up off the bench and raised her eyebrow at James when she saw he hadn't moved.

James jumped up, eager to please. "Of course!"

He followed her out and down a hall. she stopped a couple of times until she found an empty classroom and pulled him inside.

"What is it Lil-"

Lily grabbed James and pulled him to her before he could even finish his sentence. She kissed him passionatly and he yanked her in closer by the waist. They

slammed into the desk behind them. He stroked her hair and she held his face inher hands. James kissed her feircly and pulled her ever closer When the door

opened.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry the chapters not over!!!!!

Sirius walked in first, pulling Hermione in by the hand. Then came Remus and they stared at Lily and James for the longest time. Lily and James had stopped

as soon as they'd heard the door open. Lily was about ready to faint from embarrassment but James still looked like had lost all sense of time since Lily had

pulled him into the classroom.

Then Hermione began to laugh, and soon everyone was joining in and the room was full of giggles. Hermione went over and hugged Lily and James.

"Geez! For a minute I thought you weren't gonna end up together!" No one really understood the 'Seer's' words but they all headed for the Common Room to

finish up their studying for the Transfiguration test.

Remus had left the room as soon as Hermione had begun to laugh. He went outside to the lake and stared out. The lake seemed to boil with the squid churning

it up but Remus felt his blood run cold. He gathered his cloak closer around him and thought of his conflicting feelings. He hadn't had the guts to eat

breakfast. He knew he would've been sick...No, that wasn't it. It had been to because he'd felt sick every time Sirius and Hermione had looked at each other.

Was it just because I don't like her? No, it's because I do.

Remus fell back on his butt and ignored how much colder it made him.

I don't like her!

But I stared at her all morning.

She likes Sirius!

She's beautiful when she laughs.

Remus lowered his head and saw a rock lying next to his foot. He picked it up and tried to skip it. It sunk on the first skip and he stood. As he walked away

the squid threw the rock back. Hitting Remus right in the back of the head. He rubbed his head and sighed.

I wish I could make her laugh like Sirius does. Then I could see her smile all the time.

Lily snuggled against James and played with his shirt sleeve. "I always knew you liked me."

"well I wasn't exactly keeping it secret." Lily laughed and kissed his cheek."But what changed your mind?"

Lily thought about it for a minute then laughed. "I think I always did. I just tried not to."

James looked at the ceiling. "Girls! I don't get it! What was the point of that?"

"There never was a point, does there have to be? I figured it out didn't I?"

James sighed and pulled her in closer. "I'm glad."

Across the room Sirius shook his head. "I don't know which is worse, them not being together and James being obsessive, or being together and being all

over each other!" Hermione chuckled and tried to finish her last essay. But Sirius pulled aside her hair and kissed her neck. "You don't wish we were like

that do you?" Hermione pushed him away so she could concentrate.

"No." He moved up her neck, her jaw line, cheek, mouth. "maybe." Sirius chuckled and pulled away. Hermione sighed and looked back at her homework. Till she

felt someone watching her. She glanced up and saw Remus studying her. He didn't look away. Their eyes met and Hermione blushed and went back to her

homework.

What's his deal?

"Can I talk to you a minute Hermione?" Remus looked down on her and Hermione blushed and stood.

Well that's it!! I hope you liked it! lots more to come, keep reviewing! and sorry again for like never finishing or updating the story!!! I feel so bad!

and I really like this story too so I will finish it for sure. well, maybe. keep reviewing!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

Well I'm BACK!!! here's chapter 12. ****GEEZ**** we're there already!!! ****And for all u who like my other story… I will start it up again after I finish this one. It's**** too hard to do two at a time. **

Chapter 12

Harry tread lightly. He'd definitely heard voices ahead of him and he didn't want to be noticed just yet. He got down on his knees and crawled beneath an incredibly large root. His hand hit against a branch which snapped beneath the weight. He held his breath and listened for the voices to cease. They didn't. Harry inched forward, being much more careful this time. He army crawled underneath a bush a glanced into a fire lit clearing. A large bonfire dominated the middle and around it sat people who looked human... but weren't. Their eyes shone yellow, and their hair seemed to spread across their bodies more thickly. One reached forward to grab a stick and Harry saw his claws. And most had black robes and used the hoods to cover their faces. They gathered in a large circle and Harry gulped. There must have been about fifty. He would never be able to walk among them without being caught. He scanned the many faces for Moony...There! Harry sucked in his breath. Moony looked almost twenty years younger than the last time he'd seen him. His face glowed with youth and his hair was thick and brown without any patches of grey. He no longer hunched but stood tall with pride. He thought he was safe here. But he had changed in bad ways too. His hands were larger and his fingernails had been traded for claws. His eyes were a sickening yellow color and he was paler than ever. Harry looked away. He almost felt sorry for his forgotten friend, but remembered how he'd killed Dumbledore and he glared at the clearing of very dangerous, very feral werewolves.

* * *

Hermione walked silently behind Remus, who walked quickly and without stopping. He finally slowed when they got to the trophy room and he guided her inside. Hermione looked around and sighed, even this room was slightly different. There weren't as many trophies, but was considerably less dusty than how it used to be…or would be. She walked over toward the newest section which was filled mostly with James' quidditch achievements. She looked through them silently and waited for Lupin to end the quiet she wouldn't make this easier for him. But it remained still and she turned to look at him. He simply stared at her and she glanced away in embarrassment but he still wouldn't stop. 

"Why'd you glare at me that first day?"

Hermione didn't look up but scuffed her shoe across the carpet. She thought quickly but tried to look nonchalant. "When I first saw Dumbledore I had a vision of how he would di-"

"Stop." Remus took a step to her. And another, and another."Your nostrils flare when you lie." He just kept walking closer and closer as he talked.

"They do not!!" Hermione blushed and covered her nose.

Remus was only a step away and he closed the space quickly. His nose inches from hers. He smirked. "Yup, I noticed that today."

Hermione stepped back into the trophy case glass to put some space between them. "What do you want anyway?" She looked down at her shoes. _Did her nose really flare like that? Did Sirius know?_

Remus frowned. "I don't know." He turned and walked to the door. Then looked back at her. "Answers maybe...but you just confuse me more."

Hermione didn't move. "Maybe I have some questions too..."

Remus looked her up and down and laughed. Hermione blushed deeply and sat on the floor. Remus sighed."Sounds fair." He came to sit next to her.

Sirius glared down at the Marauder's Map.

_Where were they?_

Then he saw it. In the Trophy room.

_Hermione..._

_and Lupin?_

He looked closer but all they seemed to be doing was sitting there.

"Piece a crap." He muttered and threw it down on his way to the Trophy Room. He paused and ran back picking the paper up. "Mischief managed..." He looked down at it, then half smiled. "Good-bye old friend." He dropped it to the ground then ran down the hall to make up for lost time.

* * *

Hermione laughed and collapsed into Remus' shoulder. "You did not!!" 

Remus smirked and shook his head solemnly. "Yep. It's true. I totally took his lunch box."

"You were such a bad kid!" Hermione shook her head laughing under her breath. "Wait till Harry hears this!" She stopped laughing abruptly and gave Remus a side long glance. But he didn't seem to have heard her.

"Alright, my turn to ask a question!" He turned to look at her and asked calmly. "Who's Harry?" He could see her blushing and obviously wishing she hadn't let his name slip.

Uncomfortable, Hermione thought on how best to answer. She played with a ring on her right hand and opened her mouth but the door opened first. They looked up and saw a second year walk in cautiously. He was really short and dumpy and his face was squished and round. Glancing around the room he groaned and was about to close the door when he saw Hermione and Remus. "Oh good! Seventh years! Do you know where the Muggle Studies Room is?"

Hermione, glad for the interruption smiled. "You're on the wrong floor. That's on the fifth floor."

Remus looked at her in surprise. "You're not taking that class. How'd you know that?"

Hermione blushed when the second year spoke again. "HEY! You're that new Seer right? Do you know my future?"

Hermione was used to this by now. People in the hallways would always stop her and ask. She was practically famous by now. She wondered why the students believed her so much. Most of the time she didn't know who they were and would have to make up things, but she didn't want to lie too much. She didn't know him by sight, but maybe... "What's your name?"

"Mundungus Fletcher."

Hermione dropped her jaw open but recovered quickly and began to laugh. "Really?! Wow! Then yes!" She laughed while Remus looked at her like she was crazy and Mundungus looked eager. "You...um...will be a great asset to a good cause...but...um...remember not to...um...steal people's most valuable things." The room was silent and Hermione squirmed with both pairs of eyes on her.

"Cool. Well… thanks. Kinda vague though…." Mundungus looked around the room one more time before closing the door. "I wonder if those were real silver..." The door shut behind him and Hermione and Remus sat in silence.

Remus stared at the floor. Hermione just kept getting weirder and weirder, but also... he was beginning to think that maybe she really was everything she said she was. She didn't have any reason to lie as far as he saw it.

He looked at her carefully, her cheeks were pink and she was playing with a loose strand of string on her jeans. Her lashes brushed her cheeks and she moved a strand of her long brown hair out of her eyes. She turned and their eyes met. Neither was able to look away.

BANG!

Sirius flung the door open and walked in, all smiles.

Remus and Hermione stood quickly and couldn't stand to look at each other again. Both feeling extremely guilty, even for things that hadn't transpired. Sirius didn't even notice the tension in the room. He walked up and clapped Remus on the shoulder. "Glad to see you guys finally getting along!" He looked over at Hermione and winked. As always Hermione laughed she could feel all tension being seeped quickly out just because Sirius was there.

_There had been no 'moment' between her and Remus._

_Never..._

_Maybe..._

Hermione shook her head and grabbed Sirius' hand. "Come on! Let's go to dinner!"

Sirius looked at her like she was crazy. "Dinner was over a long time ago. I wanted to come get you earlier but I lost The Map and without it I'm lost. Plus, I thought you guys would notice the time." Sirius looked over at Remus who shrugged. "Let's go down to the kitchens!"

Hermione bit her lip. "With all the house elves?"

"Of course! Would you like to meet them? They're nice!" Sirius smiled broadly at her and Hermione felt less guilty.

"O-ok." She followed Sirius dutifully with Remus just behind them.

Lupin hung his head and walked stiffly. He didn't understand what had happened in the Trophy Room but he did know that he and felt totally jealous by the way Hermione looked at Sirius. _Like he was some God! HA! _Lupin sighed._I should be happy for my__ friend and Hermione's happiness but... could __I__ do something to make her look at _me_ like that?_

_When'd you start __thinking__ of her like that?_

_When our eyes met for the first time?_

_No...__She looked at you__ with such hatred_

_But there was fire there!_

_She's too beautiful for you._

_She likes Sirius anyway..._

_What are you gonna do about it?_

_Nothing!_

_Maybe..._

_No_

_Nothing_

Remus sighed again and watched Hermione hold Sirius' hand. It hurt but... maybe they'd find their own way to break up.

* * *

Harry waited through the days. They were getting shorter and the sun would only shine down through the trees for a few hours. But when the night came he studied the werewolves' habits. Most nights they went hunting, he was getting lucky, they usually didn't hunt so close to camp. But it was only a matter of time before a wolf would sit too close and smell him. Otherwise he tried to not move a lot and slept with the wolves during the day. They didn't do much as he could tell. They did seem to be training a lot, but he wasn't sure what it was for yet. They never spoke of it at Counsel which was where he got most of his information and was what he had seen that first night.

Now he picked up a red leaf that was lying beside him on the pine needle strewn ground. He could see the veins and vibrant color of the dead leaf and he began to tear it up.

He still couldn't think of any way that he would be able to sneak in among the wolves and attack Lupin. Normally he would have already been in there and went straight for Lupin, but he figured the other members of the Brotherhood wouldn't like that and would come after him. So he waited, and waited, for any opportunities.

After the leaf was properly destroyed, Harry turned to the clearing. He lay on his stomach and slowly inched forward so that even the acute hearing of the wolves couldn't detect his shuffling. He could almost sense that something was different in the air, and that the wolves could feel it too. No owls or foxes or raccoons made any sound or seemed to be around, making the whole forest quiet and eerie.

The werewolves appeared through the dense trees and made a tighter circle than usual. They didn't light a fire and Harry shivered. The fire would have normally kept him warm the whole night and the smoke hid his scent. This was bad but he'd probably freeze in the unforgiving winter air before they found him.

All the werewolves were looking into the trees on the exact opposite side of the clearing that Harry was on. Except Lupin who was hiding behind another wolf that he usually sat next to at meetings Harry couldn't see anything but it looked like the wolves were expecting something to come any moment from the darkness. All the wolves tensed at the same time and finally Harry could hear a crackling of tree branches and bushes. The thing coming through the trees obviously wanted to make itself known. A final branch was pushed aside and a cloaked figure stepped into the clearing. Harry caught his breathe and remembered Hagrid's story of the giants he'd told him and Hermione two years ago, about meeting Deatheaters, because standing in front of the congregation of werewolves was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

**Well if u liked it, review. And if u didn't….review. lol. The next chapter will be out next week!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Right now as I'm writing this I **_**should**_** be studying for finals but whatever. This is more fun!!! I'm in so much trouble…..**

Chapter 13

* * *

Glaring down at the test in front of her, Hermione attempted to remember the proper direction to stir her potion. The lilac liquid brewed softly on the small flame and a sickly sweet smell filled the air. Hermione brushed tendrils that had fallen from her hasty ponytail out of her face and held her stirring stick poised. She reflected on the day that Professor Finnish had taught the Feigned Sleep potion and tried to draw forward the image of the script on the black board.

_Clockwise or counter-clockwise?_

Biting her lip, Hermione dipped the stick into the thick potion and started to twist it clockwise. It immediately turned a deep purple and steam floated up into the air. She released the air from her lungs and stirred 4 times. It got darker and darker with each twist and Hermione beamed. She'd get an Excellent for sure. She turned away from the brewing potion and headed to the storage closest for the final ingredient.

_Pixie heart… pixie heart…_

She was concentrating so hard she hardly even noticed when James came in right behind her. Her fingers traced the labels on the shelves and she jumped a foot when James tapped her shoulder.

"God Harry!" She practically shrieked when she spun around, and mistook James, once again, for Harry. "OH! Sorry, I did it again." She gushed.

James shrugged, "Hey, I'm used to it." He glanced behind her at the shelves and picked up a small vial. " Here." It was pixie heart and he was holding it out to her. Reaching out to take it she remembered Harry's polite mannerisms.

"I need to stop worrying about him." Hermione tried to explain. "He's a big boy. He's fine by himself."

James smiled at her kindly and reached for a second vial. "I'm sure."

Ignoring him Hermione tried to get back into her testing mode, remembering formulas and ingredients.

_Harry's fine, not getting into any trouble…_

* * *

Harry gripped his pounding heart and crawled forward ever more closely. Lucius stood in front of the growling werewolves calmly and scanned them for the leader.

Finally the biggest male in the circle stood and snapped his teeth. "Who're you to dare enter the Brotherhood of the Moon's territory?"

Many of the werewolves answered the question by fierce growls and howls.

Lucius accepted their screams and protests and tried to hide behind an indecisive mask but Harry had seen his façade slip for a moment, and so had the gray cloaked leader. He sneered and snapped his menacing jaws once more. "What do you want wizard?" There were catcalls and bellowing laughter coming from the werewolves now and Harry cowered, he'd never seen them act this way before. Usually they led their lives in quiet thoughtfulness and meditation. Now, in the presence of a wizard, their true nature shown through and Harry was petrified. He searched for Lupin's face to reassure him that not everyone in the circle was going crazy. Harry felt his heart drop and his face become tear stained. Only a few weeks with the werewolves had taken its toll and Lupin was howling and snarling with the best of them. However, he had less control and his anger had caused him to half transform, he was grotesque in this stage and his elongated nose flicked spit everywhere. An elder grabbed his middle had held him back as he attempted to leap forward and claw Malfoy's face off.

Harry sucked in his breath and wiped his face. What did he care for Lupin anyway? He turned away and focused on the leader again.

Malfoy straightened his back and took two deliberate steps toward the leader then fell to his knees. His nose scraped against the hard dirt as he spoke, "I come in humbled submission before the Brotherhood of the Moon as my master's voice."

The werewolves quieted slightly at these terms and observed Malfoy and his daring. Then all eyes twisted to their chief.

Glaring down at the intruder, the gray cloaked chief stepped forward so he was towering over Malfoy. "And who is your master?"

The clearing was silent. No wolves moved or growled, Harry was holding his breath, knowing what was coming.

"Voldemort." Lupin stepped forward, his features had returned to their former state. His yellow eyes shone brightly and his hands flexed into fists as he attempted to remain level-headed.

There were hisses and growls at the name and Harry felt blood drip from the bite he'd given himself on his lips. The blood fell from his chin and splashed to the ground. He wiped his chin and stared at his red fingers uncomprehendingly.

The chief suddenly went stiff. His hairs bristled and he sniffed the air hungrily. "Shut up!" His voice was harsh and throaty. The werewolves went silent and stared at him in surprise. He spun on the spot and his eyes roamed the trees. "Don't you smell it?" He was practically screaming and his eyes were becoming more dangerous by the moment. He shook from head to foot and he completely ignored the form of Malfoy still splayed across the ground.

A few other wolves sniffed the atmosphere and immediately became just as crazy as the leader. "BLOOD!" A younger wolf screamed and cracked his knuckles in anticipation. Wolves howled and glared around into the trees.

Harry licked his broken lip and stood slowly. He'd run, they'd catch him, but he'd run.

"Wounded deer?" An elder was shuffling in between the crazed youngsters and heading to the leader.

With as much control that he had left the chief shook his head. "No. Human." His scream filled the air as his back cracked and the bones across his body shifted and grew. Control disappearing with the scent of blood.

Harry was shaking from fright. His palms sweaty and his legs jelly. He fled.

* * *

Hermione sighed in relief and scooped her potion into a vial. It was perfect! The right color, thickness and scent. Even breathing it in could make you drowsy. She stopped up the container and shook it slightly. No bubbles. _Perfect!_She stepped out from behind her desk and walked to the teacher to turn it in. He took it and nodded in approval. Hermione skipped back to her desk and Sirius kissed her cheek.

"Check it out!" He pointed to his potion and Hermione smiled. "I've gotten better!" Hermione laughed and helped him put the black liquid in another vial. "Not exactly the right color…" Hermione giggled and pulled him closer.

Remus handed over his potion and watched Hermione and Sirius out of the corner of his eye. He grumbled and feigned a smile when Professor Finnish said his potion was perfect.

"Look at this class!" Everyone turned at the professors words. "Hermione and Remus have once again received perfect marks!" A few rolled their eyes at the unsurprising news and Remus glanced at Hermione for her reaction, she was smiling at him kindly and his heart fluttered.

_Ugh, stupid heart._

He turned away and hit his chest a little. Coughing to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

Hermione braided Lily's hair and tried to explain in an exasperated voice. "It's just… every time I would see a girl flaunting her guy around I would be bothered so much by it!"

"Oh I know what you mean!"

"But now that I do it…""You realize you were just jealous!" They burst into fits of giggles and Hermione tied off Lily's hair.

"There!"

Lily patted her hair and picked up a hand mirror. Their dormitory bedroom was dirty and scattered across the floor were girl products, clothes, tubes of lip gloss, lip stick, mascara, and ponytail holders. "Oh! Thanks Hermione!" She smiled and spun around on her knees to face Hermione who was on the bed. "Your turn!"

"You're joking! Nothing can fix this!" Hermione tapped her blushing cheek and shook her head. She looked down at Lily and saw her green eyes smiling up at her. Hermione felt sad but she tried desperately to hide it. It had happened every time she'd saw James or Lily, which was why she'd suggested a girl's night out. So she_ wouldn't_ think of Harry.

Thankfully Lily didn't seem to notice and was already shifting through a pile of mascara tubes on the floor. "Whatever Hermione! You're really pretty, all the guys first through seventh year notice you!" She finally picked up a green tube and twisted it open. "Now look at the ceiling."

Hermione obliged to forget_ him_ for the moment and tried to argue with Lily. "No Lily. You think they're looking at me, when really it's you."

They went on like this forever till Lily picked up a tube of shiny lip stick. "I always wondered if you ever liked James…"

Hermione sat back and looked at Lily in surprise. "No, of course not!"

"It's just, you always say he looks like Harry, or whatever…"Hermione felt herself surge with anger. It started in her chest and spread to her fingers and toes. "So!"

Lily looked at her sadly. "He means a lot to you right?"

Hermione stared at her hands on her knees. They were shaking. She glared at them and tried to calm down. Feeling ashamed of herself she looked Lily in the eyes. Bad idea. "I don't know… I didn't think so. But now that I'm away from him…"

Lily nodded and opened the lip stick container. "James told me about your guys' kiss."

Hermione froze. Fear gripped her, did Lily still want to be her friend. At the thought of Lily leaving her Hermione's stomach squished and she felt dinner come up to her throat. "Oh god. Lily-"

"It's okay!" Lily smiled faintly. She grabbed Hermione's hand. "He told me how all you said was Harry's name over and over again. At first I was angry… now I think you should know…" Hermione waited for it, Lily was gonna dump her like a hot potato. Tears welt up and she pulled her hand away to cover her face her body raked with sobs. Lily jumped up and rubbed her back. "No Hermione it's not like that! I still want to be your friend." Lily drew circles on Hermione's back and tried to calm her down. Slowly her sobs turned to sniffles and she started to sit up a bit more.

"I've never had a girl friend." Hermione wiped her nose and it was Lily's turn to be shocked. "I didn't have any muggle friends. Then I started wizarding school." Hermione wiped her cheeks. Lily's carefully applied make-up rubbed off onto her fingers. "I became friends with these two idiot boys." She hiccup-laughed and searched for a tissue in all the debris. "I never got along with girls very well." She looked straight at Lily. "You're my best friend Lily." Lily felt her own tears come to her eyes.

"Aw shucks Hermione." She pushed Hermione and stood up. "…Is it still okay if I say something." Lily watched Hermione sadly. She didn't want to hurt Hermione after that, but James had said…

Hermione was hesitant. "Sure Lily, if it's that important to you."

"Break up with Sirius."

* * *

Harry leaned against a tree. His heart pounded and blood rushed to his head, making him dizzy and disorientated. White spots blurred his vision and he felt his body go limp. He was on the ground, giving up. He must have been running for hours. Finally a bush rustled in front of him and he almost fainted with relief. Then he grew angry and tried to stand. "You!" He felt sick and licked his lips and tried to calm his pounding heart. Lupin stepped closer to him.

"Oh Harry. What are you doing here?" His voice was so kind. And Harry was so weak. He fell forward and Lupin caught him. Leaning him against the tree Lupin pushed hair out of Harry's sweaty face. "Oh Harry." He said again and watched as Harry fell into unconsciousness. The trees were pushed aside once more and three more werewolves came into view.

The leader had calmed down during the chase and was now only hunting the human for questioning, or pride. If he'd seen any of their meetings he would have to be killed. No humans were allowed in their ranks. As he pushed closer through the trees and came across Remus he smiled. "Good job, Remus."

Remus looked up and bowed his head. "I know this human sir."

The chief nodded, Remus had spent most of his life with humans, had tried to be a part of an unforgiving and cruel society. The Brotherhood was much more forgiving. "Did he follow you?"

Remus turned back to Harry. Harry was like a son to him. Could he give him up to a group that would most likely kill Harry. "Probably."

"You have condemned him."

Remus lifted the unconscious figure of Harry and flung him over his shoulder. "I know the consequences."

Nodding the chief turned away and headed back to the clearing where the other werewolves would be waiting. He shook his head in anger. _Two humans in one night, what is this world coming too?_

**Well I'm done, and tired. Finals are over and I failed just so you all know. ****Lol**** Well I hope you liked it and review.**


	14. ATTN If ur new u should read this 1st!

To any one that cares,

I'm sorry I have no idea where the heck I was going with this :/ I was only thirteen when I wrote it (in my defense)

I think I'm going to rewrite and make it be true to Miss JKR amazing universe, becuz let's face it, I'm not amazing as her my ooc-ness is ridiculous and plotline droll and spelling atrocious BUT

My spelling and grammar has gotten a lot better so I hope (again- to anyone that cares) you'll read the other version of this

See ya around chaps

P.S. I'll start replacing these chapters as soon as I can


	15. Chapter 15

IT IS HERE! The first chapter of ISWAN is now up! It's called Misguided Mistake hope ya'll like it!


End file.
